All Rules Are Made To Be Broken
by The Stars At Night
Summary: Early Clone Wars. Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker strictly believes that rules were made to be broken. He expresses this to his former Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, over a joy ride in an unsuspecting speeder on Coruscant.


Rules Are Made To Be Broken

* * *  
_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Star Wars. I wish I did. Even an astromech would be nice... I guess beggars can't be choosers.  
Author's Note: I do notice that Obi-Wan seems to have a some-what extreme reaction to the speeder ride. My excuse is that this time around, he didn't have Zam to focus on.  
P.S. Please leave reviews. They make me feel all special inside.  
* * *_

Even though Anakin Skywalker was raised in slavery, he strictly believed that all rules were made to be broken.

That's why he was pushing his speeder far past the speed limits on Coruscant.

"Anakin, slow down," Master Obi-Wan Kenobi called from the seat beside him.

Anakin laughed, throwing a rebellious grin to his side before pushing the speeder even faster.

There were rows upon rows of speeders in the airlanes, but it couldn't even be considered a busy day.

Anakin weaved the speeder through the lanes, ignoring the near constant complains from his master.

"Anakin- stop the speeder!"

Looking ahead, there was a red light; law called him to stop, but what was the point in stopping when he was already breaking the speed laws? That would pretty much mean surrender.

Anakin Skywalker never surrendered.

He went straight into the intersection, throwing a glance at his master as he used the Force to guide his steering.

The Jedi Master was sitting in the chair, every muscle tightened; he was even gripping the edge of the chair so hard that his knuckles had turned white.

Turning his gaze back to the airlanes, the newly appointed Jedi Knight saw a perfect opportunity to break even more laws, and to scare his master silly.

Anakin took a sharp left, not even hesitating to bring his speeder under the other halted speeders.

He nudged it upwards, causing them to be within touching distance of the speeders above them.

Anakin laughed in sheer joy; his heart was pumping faster, the wind was whipping by, and Master Kenobi was nearly yelling.

"Anakin! Stop this!"

He smiled, and did just that.

The speeder halted, the abrupt stop jerking them forward in their seats.

They just sat there, the little speeder just under the airlane.

"Thank you," Kenobi murmured, not easing up on his vice-like grip on the chair.

"Did I scare you?" Anakin asked, giving a smug grin.

"There is no emotion; there is peace," the Jedi Master recited between shaky breaths.

"Does that mean I scared you?"

There was a slight shake of the head in response to his question.

"Come on, Master, do I need to keep trying?"

Kenobi's eyes widened, and he quickly shook his head.

"But you're not scared yet, so that means my work isn't done."

With that, Anakin pushed forward the steering yoke as far as he could, lurching the speeder ahead.

Instead of doing more mediocre tricks, Anakin decided to step it up a notch.

The speeder turned into a 90 degree angle, towards the lower levels of the planet.

This maneuver took a considerable amount of focus, not only to avoid thousands of speeders, but to keep the speeder itself upright and controllable.

Last thing they needed was to plummet to their deaths.

Such an honorable death that would have been; two Jedi Generals getting killed in a silly speeder crash.

Good thing _the _Anakin Skywalker was driving.

The Jedi had piloting skills matched by no other.

To Anakin's dismay, and Obi-Wan's delight, the flashing lights of a CSF patrol was behind them, calling an immediate end to his games.

Sighing, the Knight turned the speeder upright, and slowed it to a stop.

Once the speeder was safely stopped, Anakin looked back over to his master.

He had gotten pale, wide-eyed gaze focused straight ahead, his hands frozen on the dash.

"Are you scared now?" he taunted, not able to conceal the grin on his face.

"No emotion. Peace…"

"Well?"

There was a short nod. "Yes."

Anakin couldn't help but laugh.

"Just so you know, Master," Anakin spoke after a moment. "Rules were made to be broken."

Obi-Wan's wide-eyed gaze flashed over to him, reminding Anakin of a frightened womprat in the headlights.

After a moment, those wide-eyes began to relax, and the Jedi took a deep breath, regaining his composure.

"Yes, Anakin… The Council will not be happy to receive the bills of the tickets this nice man is about to give you. All because rules were made to be broken."

Anakin swore.

The Council certainly wouldn't be happy to hear of this.


End file.
